


Home base and Touch downs

by Ellabee15



Series: It's all in the Pitch [11]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: An AU where Mike and Rachel had a son when Mike was still in the minors.





	Home base and Touch downs

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Straightoutoffuckstogive for your suggestions, for the idea "Hey what if Mike had a kid?". coming up with too many good scenarios for this fic not to happen and for beta reading this.   
> I could not have written this without your help.

"Can I come to the ball park today?"

The pan in Mike's hand hovered over the plate, on the kitchen island. He blinked across the table at his son. "What?"

The 16 year old rolled his eyes and Mike wondered if he look like that when he was annoyed with some one. "I said." Alex grabbed a piece of toast from the pile in the center of the table. "Can I come to the ballpark today?"

Mike's eyes narrowed. Today Alex was interested? "I can't believe this."

He pushed the eggs into the plate and turned to turn off the stove.

"Come on." Alex sighed.

"After all these years of me begging you to come to one of my games, you only decide to come today because of her." Mike shook his head. "Good to know that it takes a girl playing baseball for you to be interested in the sport again."

"Dad." Alex grabbed at the plate, pulling it across the island towards him. "I went to all the home games when I was little. And this..." He grinned. "This is a pretty big deal. This is like, Jackie Robinson level important."

Mike grunted, looking down at the plate in front of him. He was happy that his son wanted to come to Petco, but having him there today was going to be a logistical nightmare. Al wouldn't want any distractions and while there had never been any problem with Alex being in the clubhouse before, the manager was probably going to enforce all the rules today to make sure things would go smoothly. He could get him in the family box and have Ev watch him. "I'll get you in."

"Thanks." Alex tilted his head. "What time do you think she's going to come in?"

"Don't know." Mike braced himself. This was going to be another 100 questions with Alex Lawson, he could feel it. The kid might be the spitting image of him, but his curiosity and drive to get answers was all Rachel.

"Think the guys will be able to handle it?" Alex asked. "A girl tried out for the ice hockey team at school last year and the boys taped tampons to her locker and posted pictures calling her an ice bitch until spring break."

Mike already knew there was going to be trouble, but he'd answered enough questions from reporters, he wasn't going to have his weekend with his son turned into a Ginny Baker media circus. It stung enough that the kid was more excited about seeing her play than he was about seeing Mike.

"Don't say bitch." He said, thinking it was the responsible parent thing to do.

Alex's unimpressed look made him wince.

"Why only until spring break?" Mike asked.

"Because she moved." Alex replied. "You don't think the guys will bully Ginny Baker, right?"

Mike's gut twisted. Knowing the hazing he'd gone through when he'd been in the minors, he'd hazard a guess that she'd had to deal with worse. He shook his head. "This isn't high school." He said. "The guys are grown ups."

"Legally, anyway." Alex muttered.

Mike shook his head, choosing to ignore the comment because Alex wasn't exactly wrong. Alex fell silent for a few moments, but Mike knew better than to think question time was over. He was just warming up.

"She's older than you were when you were called up."

Mike arched an eyebrow, waiting for the follow up.

"Think it's because they were testing her?"

Mike sighed. "Look, her ERA's a bit-"

"There are pitchers in the league with worse ERAs and none of them can throw a screwball." Alex interrupted.

Mike snorted. He was definitely parroting Rachel. "I see your mom's been making you drink the feminist Kool-aid again." He held up a hand to silence Alex's protests. "Calling up a girl isn't as simple as it should be. You mentioned Jackie Robinson. You know how many years he had to put in the Black Leagues before they called him up to the Dodgers?"

Alex crossed his arms, annoyed. "No, but I'm sure it was the high light of your childhood."

Mike bit the inside of his cheek. "Jackie had to be perfect. The type of player that was so undeniably good that no one could ever doubt that black people could play baseball. Baker's got to prove the same thing today. Otherwise, fair or not, they'll send her down and every time another woman tries, it'll be used against her." He went to pour himself a cup of coffee as Alex thought over what he'd said. Mike had just raised the mug of coffee to his lips when-

"Do you think-"

"Alex." He groaned.

A silence filled the kitchen as Mike put down the mug. He was screwing this up so bad, no wonder Rachel had suggested he not have custody.

"Sorry." He said, turning and looking at his son. The teenager was giving him a blank look, but Mike knew better. He'd pretended to be emotionless too many times as a child to not recognize the mask sitting across from him. Guilt seared through him and he cursed himself for putting that look on his son's face. "Look, kid. I've been answering questions about Ginny all week. Though I'll admit that most of them haven't been as well thought out as yours."

"It's history, Dad." Alex said, as though Mike had somehow been unaware of this fact. "Tonight you're going to be catching for the first female pitcher in the MLB. You're going to be in books, you're going to be in those boring old man documentaries you love so much."

"Do not insult the legacy of Ken Burns in this house."

Alex cracked a smile and Mike relaxed a bit knowing he was in the clear.

"This is a house? I thought it was an Orwellian social experiment."

"You've been a nightmare since your English class made you read that book." Mike muttered. "Look. It's not that I'm not...I get how important today is, but I want to treat it just like any other day. And I'm pretty sure Baker probably wants to be seen as any other ballplayer. So that's what I'm going to do." He paused. "Though I'm probably going to have to ask her for an autograph for you seeing as you have a crush on her."

Alex glared at him. "Do not."

"Uh huh." Mike smirked. "Shut up and eat your breakfast."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alex watched as Evelyn herded the boys in front of her. "I can't wait for you to meet Ginny." She said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Ginny. Ginny." The twins shouted. They'd talked about nothing else on the car ride over. Gabe had declared that he was Ginny's favorite which had led to a shoving match with Marcus as he clearly disagreed.

"She seems a bit closed off at first." Evelyn continued. "But once you get through that shell, she's great. Smart, funny as hell and with a heart like you wouldn't believe." She glanced at him, giving him a smile. "She's kinda like your dad in that way."

Alex shoved his hands in his pockets, nodding. He couldn't remember a time when the stadium had been this full to watch warm ups. All around them were screaming little girls with their families, young women with signs, even grandmothers with Padres jerseys. It was a bit overwhelming. He slowly fell out of step with Evelyn. Her mom sense must have been on full blast because he hadn't even been out of sync for two seconds before she grabbed the twins' arms and pulled them to a stop.

"Alex?" She asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He nodded, feeling nervous. Why, he didn't know. He could see the field ahead of them where Blip was running with Ginny Baker. The two were talking, laughing as they came closer to the side of the field. His dad was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn't unusual. He was probably in the clubhouse. Alex gave Ev a smile.

"I'm going to go check on my dad." He said, pulling back. Ev arched an eyebrow, but at that moment, the boys tugged forward, escaping from her grasp and running towards the side of the field. Ginny and Blip had walked over. Ev nodded, before chasing after them.

Alex ducked back inside, making his way through the familiar hallways towards the clubhouse. He'd become an expert at "sneaking in" when he was a kid, wanting to hang out with his dad as much as possible. The security guard was the same old man, Roger, and he recognized Alex. Winking, he pretended to find something on the opposite wall interesting as Alex walked in.

His dad wasn't in the main clubhouse. Some of the older guys nodded or shouted greetings. He dimly heard someone, Salvi probably, say "that's Lawson's kid” as he ducked into the halls. Maybe his dad wouldn't want to see him. Maybe he was still annoyed because of all the questions this morning. Alex paused as he thought it over, maybe he should back out now or...

He heard his dad talking around the corner and the rush of panic made his decision for him. Looking around for the nearest door and spied an old supply closet he'd used as his favorite hide and go seek spot when he was a kid. Alex opened it and ducked in, shutting it and letting out a sigh of relief, shutting his eyes.

"Hey, what the hell?" A woman's voice demanded. Alex's eyes snapped open and he felt his jaw drop. Ginny Baker was standing in front of a sink, wiping off her face.

"I..." He said, feeling dizzy. How could this get any worse? Then the universe answered him by having him throw up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ginny had no idea who the kid was who'd just come in and thrown up all over himself was, but it was not doing anything for her nerves.

"I'm sorry." He stammered. "I thought. This is a closet, right?"

"It was." Ginny grabbed her chair and made him sit down. Maybe he was a crazy stalker, but right now he was a scared kid. She could relate. The pounding of her own heart was deafening. "It's my changing room now. Grabbing an extra towel she wet it and handed it to him to wash his face.

"I'm sorry." He said, again taking the towel with shaky hands. "I came in here to find my dad, then I changed my mind and..." He flushed a furious shade of red. "Tried to hide in here."

"Who..." Ginny trailed off, looking up. From the vent in the ceiling, laughter sounded. It was clearly connected to the guy’s bathroom.

"How long has she been down there?" One of the disembodied voices asked. She couldn't recognize who it was, besides Mike Lawson and Blip, none of the guys had talked to her.

"You don't think she actually sticks, do you?" Another guy chimed in.

"She's just here to sell tickets." Someone else answered. "Second I come back, she's gone." That had to be the injured pitcher, Tommy Miller. She hadn't officially met him, but she'd clocked him as an asshole when he'd glared at her in the clubhouse. This confirmed it. She looked away from the kid, not wanting to see his reaction. His dad could be up there.

"What's your take, Mikey?" Another voice asked. Please, she thought, don't let Mike Lawson be up there. Even if he'd acted like an ass earlier she didn't think she could take--

"I watched some tape on her last night, I was surprised." Mike Lawson said. The kid in front of her gripped the armrests, listening to every word. "Got more zip than Tommy, that's for sure."

She let herself relax a bit.

Which made the follow up even worse.

"Look at his face." Mike laughed. "Look at his face." The rest of the guys joined him. Ginny's heart sank.

"Come on. She's a gimmick. She's the dwarf who played for the St. Louis Browns. Right? She's going to last a game maybe two and then she's going to be a nice little asterisk and we'll have a great story to tell our grandkids."

Ginny didn't know what was worse. Hearing her childhood hero brushing her off as nothing more than a publicity stunt, or having some random kid sitting here witnessing it. Looking up at him, she was about to say something when she really looked at his face. He was glaring at the ceiling, and with that expression on his face, she realized what was worse. What was worse was hearing her childhood hero dismiss her while his kid sat in front of her and had heard every word.

She'd show Mike Lawson. She hadn't taken crap from any of the assholes she'd played with in the circuit, she wasn't about to start taking it from these major league assholes.

"I'm sorry, he...." The kid shook his head, looking completely at a loss for words. Meeting her eyes, he quickly dropped his head. "I'm really sorry."

She gave him a small smile. As embarrassing as this was for her, it was probably as bad for him. Plus she didn't throw up on her shirt.

"Thanks, kid." She looked down at his shirt. "You're going to need a new one."

An idea came into her head, she looked at him, wondering if he'd go for it. "Wanna take my jersey?" She had an extra, after all. And wouldn't it piss Lawson off if he came home to see his son wearing the gimmick's number? Mini Lawson's eyes widened and he nodded before freezing.

"Wait," he glanced at the door. "Don't you like, need it?"

"I have another." Ginny pulled it off, handing it to him. He flushed, looking away from her, even though she had her Under Armour shirt on. She bit back a laugh. As awful as Lawson was, his kid seemed sweet.

He took the shirt, looking at the back of it, his eyes wide "43." He ran his fingers over the number. "One up from Jackie."

It was the second time she'd heard it that day, but it somehow meant more coming from this kid.

"You don't have to give this to me." He looked back up at her before glancing up at the ceiling where her teammates guffawing laughter could still be heard. "I mean-"

She definitely didn't want to hear more about Lawson and his little boys' club. "Can't have you going back out there with that gross shirt." She motioned to the stain on what he was wearing. "You're repping the Padres."

"No." He glared up at the ceiling. "They're assholes. I'm repping you." He held out his hand. "Alex Lawson."

She grinned, shaking his hand. "Ginny Baker." She pulled her hat back on before walking out the door. "Come on, Ginny." She said to herself. "We ain't done nothing yet."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mike hoisted his gym bag on his shoulder, looking around for Alex. Blip had said Evelyn would meet them by the player's exit with him. Mike checked his watch. "Should be here by now." He grumbled.

Blip shrugged. "There were a lot of people in the ballpark today." He said. "It's probably tough cutting through the crowd."

"Lovely." Mike groaned. "We lost in front of a full house."

Blip didn't say anything. Mike shot him a side glance. Blip wasn't looking at him. He'd expected Baker to do better, had stuck his neck out for her with the guys and they weren't about to let him forget it. Especially since she'd given up. That was what rankled on Mike's nerves. Going got tough and she'd just given up.

The twins ran up, jumping onto their dad. Blip's face changed from the emotionless mask he'd worn since the game ended to a smile that spanned his entire face. "Hey, boys." He hugged them.

"You lost." Gabe declared. Mike bit back a laugh. Trust a kid to be as direct as possible. Blip didn't seem bothered by the statement, probably used to this, considering how much losing they'd done this season.

Marcus looked around, pouting before looking up at his dad. "Where's Ginny?"

Right. Mike somewhat remembered Blip mentioning her having babysat for the boys. Evelyn walked over as Blip glanced over at Mike before replying. "She's probably at her hotel. She had a hard game."

That was one way of putting it. Mike looked behind Evelyn. Alex was walking over with this hands shoved in his pockets and a scowl on his face. Poor kid had been expecting more. Hell, he was even wearing a Baker jersey. Mike frowned. When had he bought it? Mike couldn't even remember the last time he'd seen Alex in a Lawson jersey, the excuse usually being that living in LA made it unpopular for him to wear Padres gear.

"Hey, kid." He said, moving closer and reaching out his hand to put on his shoulder. Alex jerked away, not looking at him. "Okay?" Mike hadn't realize how much the game had meant to him. Ginny had really let him down.

"I asked Ev if I could stay over at their place tonight." He said. Mike glanced at Evelyn. She gave him a sad look. "She said it's okay as long as you say yes." He wanted Mike to say yes, that was clear. Alex would rather be at the Sanders’ house than with him. Mike nodded.

"If that's what you want." He croaked.

"It is." Alex replied. The twins, obviously excited that they were going to have someone to play with grabbed at Alex's arms, jumping around him in excitement.

"Alex. Alex."

Mike watched him smile down at the twins, turning his back on Mike as he walked with them towards the car. Blip clapped Mike on the shoulder.

"Want me to talk to him?" He asked. Mike shook his head. This was the first weekend he'd been able to have Alex in a while and the first major vacation since Christmas that he'd spent in San Diego. And Alex wanted to be with anyone but him.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." He murmured.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alex didn't even look up from his homework when his dad walked through the door. He'd slept over at the Sanders' the night after Ginny's first start and had avoided his dad ever since, the homework he'd been given for his week of vacation was excuse enough to keep Mike off his back. Finals were coming up

and his chem notes were enough to ward off any of Mike's attempts to talk to him. Alex felt a little bad about it, seeing as every time he shrugged off his dad, Mike would get a pained look and turn and leave him alone. He'd had dinner at the Sander's that night, Evelyn having gone over to talk to Ginny and needing someone to watch the twins. Blip had been out with Mike.

MIke dropped onto the couch, looking over at Alex's notebook. He smelled like beer and ladies' perfume. He'd probably have brought someone home if I wasn't here, Alex thought bitterly to himself.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, kiddo?" Mike asked.

"Shouldn't you?" Alex shot back. "The early bird special was over hours ago."

"Woah." Mike shook his head. "Someone's testy."

He scrubbed a hand over his face. "Kid, can we...talk?"

Alex hesitated, glancing down at the jersey he'd worn again today, weighing the best way to explain what he'd heard or why it had upset him. Mike sighed heavily.

"Look, Alex. Whatever it is, you've been holding it in all week." He said. "Please." His voice was breaking.

Alex shut his eyes.

"I snuck into the clubhouse during the game." He said. "I..." He hesitated. On the one hand, he wanted to have this out, he didn't like being mad with his dad, especially because if his mom thought for a second that something had gone wrong it wouldn't be good for their next custody meeting. On the other hand, telling his dad that Ginny had heard him seemed like a bad idea. "I went looking for you and I-I heard you talking to the guys. About Baker."

His dad's brow furrowed, before he let out a sigh. "Alex, that was just-" He waved helplessly. "The guys were freaking out."

"So that makes what you said okay?" Alex shot back.

"I'm the captain of the team. They needed to get their heads on straight and in the game."

"Yeah. You're the captain of the team. The whole team." He waited until Mike was looking at him. "Imagine how much better the whole team would have been if you'd spent your time being captain and not being an asshole."

"Okay." Mike was looking annoyed. Alex winced. He'd definitely crossed a line. "You can't put Baker choking on me. Was it wrong to mess around with the guys and bad mouth her? Yes." He frowned. "But I'm your dad and you do not get to call me an asshole. No matter how right you might be." He muttered.

"I'm sorry." Alex murmured.

Mike grunted. "Me too."

They sat, not looking at each other. Alex fiddled with the edge of his notebook, hating that it was so difficult to talk to his dad. This wasn't how it used to be, though he knew exactly when it had started. He hated keeping secrets from his dad and having a new one, namely Ginny having heard him before her first start, was just the latest one.

"So you can't stay for the next game, huh." Mike murmured, breaking the silence.

He'd been grumpy ever since it was announced that Ginny was starting again. Probably because he was convinced she'd fail. Alex swallowed, closing his notebook.

"She can do better." He said. He didn't know what made him so sure, but he knew in his gut that whatever had happened on the field, it wasn't a reflection of Ginny's actual ability. Plus after how nice she'd been to him, he felt the need to defend her.

Mike sighed heavily. "I know."

"Do you?"

"Yes, Alex." Mike shook his head. "I actually reviewed her games and she's got a throw. Plus Blip read me the riot act already. I swear he's a bigger Baker fan than you."

Alex tapped his pen against his notebook.

"Plus..." Mike hesitated. "I went to the ballpark after that first game. She...she was there, throwing pitches." He looked ahead, lost in his thoughts. Alex winced. Right, he'd slept over at Blip and Ev's house, leaving Mike alone. Did he just go wandering through Petco at night when Alex wasn't around?

"She's got something," Mike continued, seemingly not noticing his son's guilt trip. "But I don't know if she can handle the Major League spotlight."

"But she's getting a second shot." Alex said.

"If it were any other player." Mike shrugged. "After a start like that, I'd have sent them back down. Hell, Al wanted to." He looked the notebook. "Need help with that?"

"It's AP chem." Alex said. Mike grimaced.

"By help, I meant a snack that I will make for you." He stood. "What did you have to eat with Ev today?"

"She made lasagna." Alex replied. "There's some in the fridge, if you want it."

"You know me." Mike walked over to the fridge. "I never miss a chance to have some of Evelyn's cooking."

No doubt she'd known that, Alex thought to himself, because she'd given him half the pan, intending it to go to Mike. Evelyn worried about his ability to take care of himself since the separation. Alex knew the feeling. His glimpses into what his dad probably did when Alex wasn't there made him both annoyed and unbearably sad.

"I'm taking some home with me." Alex tried to ignore the way his dad stiffened on the word home. "Mom's on a new carb-free diet and I haven't seen pasta in weeks."

"Don't you think that'll be bad for you when you start playing your traitor sport again?" Mike asked. Alex rolled his eyes. If his dad wanted to make cracks about his chosen sport rather than address the elephant in the room, then he'd go along with it.

"Football season doesn't start until August." He said. "And she already knows I need to bulk up, then." He looked at the notebook before closing it. "I can finish this on the ride home." He said, standing. "Night, Dad."

"Night, Alex." Mike murmured. Alex walked over to the stairs. He was halfway up when Mike called after him. "Is that a Ginny Baker jersey?"

"Yeah." He shouted back, smiling down at the shirt. "Gotta problem with that?"

Mike scoffed, shaking his head. "Nope." He sighed. "Just loving the fact that the universe is hell bent on pushing me to Ginny Baker."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mike's phone had a text on it after the game. Actually there were many texts, but only one that was important. Alex had sent him a picture of himself wearing his 43 jersey and sticking out his tongue. It was captioned, "told you so." Mike rolled his eyes. So the kid was right sometimes. He wasn't going to tell him that.


End file.
